


Infactuation

by ShippyBich



Series: If Only They Knew [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, I spent five days on 500 words, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, at least this ain't as bad as an alphaomegaverse idea I had for a Slaxl fanfic, but I tried so yeah, but that's a story for another day, idk man, im going to hell, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyBich/pseuds/ShippyBich
Summary: Izzy doesn't like how people look at Axl.





	Infactuation

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all were looking for 500 words of fanfic (I wish IRL) Izzy ranting about his jealousy, than this one's for you

**1987**

Ever since puberty happened, everyone had been absolutely infactuated by Izzy's little red-head. And Izzy didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't like he didn't understand why everyone was so taken by Axl. He had sleek, shiny, vibrant ginger hair, and eyes that changed like the seasons. He had a nose that wasn't too big or too small, but had a cute little perk to it, and a smile that always influenced everyone else to do the same (even Izzy, which was not a likely thing to see him doing).

He was the perfect height, not comically short but not freakishly tall, and he had broad shoulders with slim hips. He was perfect to Izzy. Unfortunately, everyone else thought he was perfect too (at least the way he looked, his personality was another thing to them). And they acted on their thoughts.

It had become a source of irritation and amusement for Izzy, how no one knew that they were in a relationship. Or the fact that no one seemed to even speculate it. Being gay wasn't very excepted, or at least it seemed to come as a huge shock to people. Izzy always thought that they could make big news headlines if anyone related to the press ever found out. If only they knew.

If Izzy was being honest though, he didn't want him and Axl to become another set of tabloid icons. People in those things always seemed so fabricated, so fake. Izzy didn't want to be like those people. He didn't want to be a media puppet.

Being known by the media was another thing though, which was something Izzy knew that he and Axl excelled at. Between Axl's antics (Izzy didn't see what everyone else saw with those situations) and being rock stars, it was hard to avoid attention from the public.

Speaking of attention from the public, this brought Izzy to where he was now, playing at one of the first official Guns N' Roses concert for their tour. Axl was doing his usual, wiggling his hips and being far more flexible than any gymnast. Everyone had their eyes focused on him.

Izzy wasn't even nervous about the people, he was just starting to become irritated with them.

It's not like any blame could be placed on him though. The entire audience (and Slash) were checking out  **his** little ginger. **His **.****

Izzy played it cool like he always did, after all, this wasn't his first time playing a show, even though it was one of his first major ones. He had come to expect and accept the crowd acting the way they did, but he in no way had a fondness for it.

In all fairness, Izzy had to admit that Axl wasn't exactly modest while performing. Even when he wasn't singing, he was always giving a good show on stage, to put it in safe for work terms (not that Izzy was complaining about Axl, ehm, expressing himself during the performances). But no matter the situation, it was still disconcerting for Izzy to watch people eye fucking his boyfriend (fiancé, technically).

Despite all of that, Izzy managed to keep his head screwed on. A truly angry Jeffrey Dean Isbell would without hesitation Is-Beat your ass. Fortunately, Izzy was good with reasoning (most of the time). Which was why in these times, he always tried remember where Axl's heart resided. With him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more I promise ;)


End file.
